Walking in Between Shadows
by Miz.Trei
Summary: Nothing seems real. Just the Pain. (translated from spanish)
1. Love fades

The characters belong to Richelle Mead, I just added some and the plot. I already written this in spanish, my native language, and this is the translation. I will accept, gladly your commentaries of my way to write. However, I will not tolerate trolls or attacks in guest form or any kind. If you don't like what I write, don't read it.

###

Warning: adult themes and mention of literary works.

###

 ** _Love fades_**

#

Dimitri, the former guardian awakened as a strigoi, was waiting for the arrival of RoseMarie, the young female guardian he was in love with when he was human. As strigoi, it was all about power and possession and she had snatched both of them out of his hands in Russia. It was time to collect the debt... where else it hurt her the most.

#

"Tonight, you will see her die, princess, and there will be no return from the shadows for her." Lissa started crying. "I would have made her my queen, but now I want her dead."

#

Rose entered, like a flash of energy and attack directly on Dimitri. Lissa had never really seen Rose fight. She seemed in complete synchrony with Dimitri. She was small and lightweight, he was tall and much heavier, but with inhuman ability. But Rose countered it with her own speed.

#

But Lissa could not be distracted or everything would be lost. "Christian," she whispered, inaudibly, "now!" She urged.

#

Suddenly, a ring of fire separated Rose and Dimitri, closing around him. Lissa took the stake she was hiding in her clothes - one with the initials _RHSV_ \- and ran towards him. She stabbed him once, twice and even three times until she managed to pierce his rib cage and touch his heart with her magic. Dimitri fell to the ground, as if struck by lightning. From his heart emanated a viscous substance, dark and sibilant, that evaporated in contact with the air. The wound closed, leaving a red and throbbing scar and he opened his eyes to the world and cried out in pain. His eyes dripped blood and were losing their vampiric color and from the mouth fell two sharp fangs, pushed by two normal teeth, which came out painfully.

#

"It hurts!" He shouted, "it hurts a lot!", he Cried like a newborn baby.

#

Lissa crawled towards him, without anyone trying to stop her, and put her arms around him, rocking him like a baby. Dimitri clung to her, crying and whimpering uncontrollably, rocking in her arms.

#

"Now you will be happy, Dimitri, you and Rose will be happy at last," she whispered, "everything is over, you have come back to us at last."

"My life belongs to you, princess, my death belongs to you too, you just have to order me."

"Be happy with Rose, Dimitri."

"No. Not with her."

"But She loves you!", She look into her eyes and at the other astonished guardians who barely blinked.

"She is a strong woman, princess, she will recover at the end, she is so young," his voice was void of emotion.

"But she loves you! All of this is for this love for you!".

"Love Fades... mine already did... when he awakened me into a strigoi".

#

A piercing scream was heard from the other end of the room. Rose just reacting from the wave of magical shock that threw her against the wall, like many others, and the first thing she heard was that she was no longer loved.

#

"But ... I love you!", she moaned.

"It was a illusion, RoseMarie, a fantasy that you clung to so you didn't feel so much pain from the losses around you, now that you're an adult, you can find someone real to love."

#

Rose fell to the ground, crying. She put her head on her knees and her hair fell on the floor, forming a protective curtain.

#

"Come on, Rose, get up," encouraged Christian, "we must leave." The rest of the convoy has already arrived, "Look, the Captain Croft himself is here, we have to leave."

#

But Rose did not move from her position. A guardian approached, under Croft's orders, and picked her up, bridal style. Rose did not resist.

#

Alerted of the extraordinary rescue, the queen and her Council was ready to receive both Lissa and Captain Croft and analyze what happened with Dimitri. The evidence had been carefully picked up by a group of guardians, including the silver stake that Lissa used and the strange substance that came out of Dimitri.

#

The royal doctors waited - between anxious and terrified - to examine Dimitri, a rarity, an exception to the only known rule: you do not return from death strigoi.

#

"Princess Vasilissa Dragomir," the queen began, "Tell us exactly what you have done to provoke such an extraordinary event", straight to the point, as always.

"I... just... well, I enchanted a silver stake with my magic, after I managed to learn how to stake a strigoi."

"Where did you learn it from? When? Who told you? Has it happened before?" Princess Szelsky jumped.

"I ... Rose told me, she heard it in Russia, from another moroi, another user like me... But they heard it from another user, who said he had done it before... Rose looked for him in Las Vegas, and I helped her... a little, he told me what to do, we could only believe... or not believe. "

"Captain Croft, call... um, the Guardian Hathaway, junior, obvious... doctors, verdict, this thing is a truth or a lie?".

"Your Majesty, we have tried everything that is within our medical reach. Dimitri Belikov has a pulse and beating, his pressure is normal, even his, em, sugar. The pupils dilate and contract in direct light. UV light does not cause discomfort of any kind, nor enchanted silver. He bleeds and his coagulation is fast, more than a dhampir, but not at abnormal ranges. If he don't breathe, just suffocate... eats and drinks normally. We gave him intestinal follow-up capsules and he's being monitored... We took a biopsy of the scar and, well, the mucus around the teeth and it was sent to pathology... his DNA shows a variant, like a mutation, but it's not an abnormality... in fact, Guardian Hathaway junior; has something very similar, but much milder. At first evaluation, Dimitri Belikov is dhampir. "

"Rose has something weird?", Lissa jump, in her defense, "Rose died, that happened with her!, I made her my shadow kissed... She hears me, she feels me, she sees ghosts and perceives strigois. Remember Spokane?, She also Helped a lot in the academy atack and said to them where the captured ones were, freed many others in Russia, brought the second secret of St. Vladimir - The regeneration of the Souls, or so we believe. I have my magic inside her, since she was 15. And now the same has Dimitri, that's the weird thing?".

#

Love or hate?, will become worst

#


	2. I never loved her

**_I never loved her_**

#

Rose's arrival, escorted by two guardians, put a stop to Lissa's defense. Rose looked more serene, but paler and sadder, the eyes downcast.

"Guardian RoseMarie Hathaway, how did you come to the secret of the regeneration of souls, or whatever you want to call it," the queen began. Just to the point.

"In Baia there is this Spirit user, Oskana, she healed me once and told me about... having heard that about someone else, another like her".

"What did this Oskana tell you about that?. Did you look for that information in Russia, at first?".

"No... when I first arrived in Baia, my motive was to tell the Belikovas about Dimitri. There I met her, a Oskana. She told me about... her magic, how the User and the shadow kissed are prevented from falling into... depression... She charmed a silver ring for me, and I always used it... and in my encounter with... with... Dimitri, something was different... He was more... human in contact with the ring... When I saw Oskana, again, I told her about what happened and they told me about the restoration they heard."

"They?, the User and the one who did it before?", doubt Princess Ariana.

"Eh no, Oskana and his shadow kissed and guardian, Mark, they heard it from the other."

"And did you believe them, simple as that? How naive!" Prince Nathan Ivashkov scoffed.

"I did not have any more options if I wanted.. I wanted...", whispered Rose.

"Restore... your mentor, right, RoseMarie?" The queen insisted, "why was that important to you? Because if you didn't know when you went to Russia, you knew it when you came back and today... that was achieved, why, RoseMarie?".

"Because ... I love him, your majesty," Rose whispered.

#

Silence. Murmurs. Looks of complicity, of grief, of annoyance.

#

"Captain Croft, bring in Dimitri Belikov, and girl, dry your tears, the guardians do not cry for love," the queen ordered.

"Guardians should not even fall in love or have children," Prince Rufus Tarus mumbled to his friend, the Prince Efraim Lazar.

#

Princess Ariana turned to them, frowning. "Janine is the guardian of my brother Anthony and being a mother has never interfered in her work," she reasoned with them.

"Evidently, Ariana, look at the disaster of the daughter she has... Rebellious, disrespectful, falling in love with her mentor, who offered only to train her... ¿right?", said princess Evette Ozera.

"Obviously this girl didn't have a... mother to guide her," said Princess Marcella Badica, without malice, "we all know that Hathaway senior is better guardian than mother... and it is unlikely that this girl will even manage to be a better guardian that she is now... if, of course, she had a better guide in her mother... if Hathaway Senior didn't want to abort her, she should leave her in an orphanage, there at least she would have grown up with other children before entering the academy."

#

Rose looked up, without surprise. She had been hearing it since I could remember. also from his mother, in her frequent moments of anger.

#

"Rose", Lissa squeezed her hand, comforting her. She had also heard it many times, from Rose's Mother... and others, unfortunately. The arrival of Dimitri put them on alert.

#

"Belikov, how old were you in the academy?" The queen asked directly.

"23 years, Your Majesty."

"RoseMarie, what about you, at the academy, I say, when he found you both."

"17 years, your majesty."

"And you say that you... loved him and that's why... you wanted to see if it was true about this restoration, right?.

"That's illegal!", Bellowed Captain Croft.

"I loved him, yes, but... there was nothing, although I believed it...".

"Belikov?, same to you?", Asked Prince Lazar.

"RoseMarie... she told me she loved me, it's true, and I thought I corresponded. Then I was awakened and this... feeling didn't exist anymore. The strigois possess or desire, but don't feel, and I didn't, too... Just Now, when Princess Vasilissa brought me to life, my feelings came back, but not for her, Rose Marie, so no, I never love her... You must understand her, she was left in an academy at age of 4, run away from there at age of 15, not by herself but in the protection of her... moroi or as she saw the princess., Two years later, she has no more experience in life than she is now... and I arrived... ".

"Young, handsome and available," Princess Ariana whispered to Princess Marcella, giggling.

"Ariana is right in that, a young, handsome and available guardian arrives and a girl with so much... so eager to live... is dazzled by you...", dismissed the queen, "well, let's not make this wound bigger in RoseMarie... Yes... it's for the best... Captain, assign her it to my nephew Adrian... After all, she's his... ahh, official girlfriend, right?".

"Protest!", Prince Nathan complained, but the queen silenced him with a gesture.

"Stop cackling, Nathan, she has done some good on him... Congratulations, RoseMarie, you already have a charge, you will star today... Now, let's go back to Belikov... so you feel again?".

"Emotions that were already before, your majesty...".

"Well, we'll see that. Captain, order full tests, both medical, psychiatric and physical, put one... no, two guardians as his custodians and keep him where there's plenty of light and sunshine. Belikov has to have access to food and necessities, too. We're not going to starve him, are we? Vasilissa, Belikov and RoseMarie?, You can retire now."

#

In free fall. That's how Rose felt. Used and discarded. So she left as an automat, walking without will toward Adrian's quarters. To inform him of her assignment as his guardian. Lissasaw how Rose moved away, not only from the place, but from her life. But that... she still didn't know.

#

Dimitri tried not to run into Rose, the few times she was seen without Adrian. He didn't look at her nor didn't speak to him. He was cold with her, as he always must have been, at the Academy. Apparently, there was no respect or admiration towards her. Nothing, really, just duty. She was - the same seems now - the closest friend to his charge, the princess Dragomir and his future co-worker, and as such he devoted himself to training her and made her believe that there was love between them. That was not good of him.

#

Unlike Rose, who no longer saw Lissa or seek her, Dimitri always saw her. She was looking for him for breakfast or lunch, to talk or attend his medical tests. That bothered Christian as much as when Lissa met Adrian in Idaho and walked away from her, to give her more space in the Spirit matters. Or so he said to himself, continuously.

###

Did you like it? And it will continue to get worse. I'm sure about that.

#

Guest(not see your user there): are you kindly offering you as my Beta reader?, :) . Remember this is a fanfiction, an idea in my mind, not a cuantic paper.

#


End file.
